goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gets Grounded on Thanksgiving
Dora Gets Grounded on Thanksgiving is the 17th grounded video out of Dora created by Dylan Priest Transcript Dora's mom: "Dora, today is Thanksgiving." Dora: "Good. What are we having for Thanksgiving?" Dora's mom: (6 hours later) Dora: "Now that we got all the Thanksgiving food ready and the turkey is in the oven. This looks like a time to make fake VHS openings!" (30 minutes later) Dora: "There! I finally made the opening to Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Holly's Magic Wand from 1986, real not fake!" (Dora smells something burning) Dora: "Oh no! I smell something burning!" (Dora runs away from her room) (In the kitchen) (The oven is on fire. Dora is shocked) Dora: "Oh my freaking god! The oven is on fire. And that means the turkey is on fire and I'm grounded!" Dora's mom: (offscreen) "Did I just hear the turkey was on fire?" (Dora's mom walks in and notices the oven on fire. She is shocked.) Dora: "I can explain. I made the opening to Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Holly's Magic Wand from 1986, real not fake!" (Dora's mom takes the burnt turkey out of the oven.) Dora's mom: "Dora! I can't believe you burned the turkey and made another fake VHS opening! You supposed to get the turkey out of the oven 30 minutes ago! Now it's a black skinned turkey! That's it! You are grounded (10x) for super eternity! And when the guests who up at our house, they'll be mad at you!" (In the living room) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have some visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I can't believe you burned the turkey!" Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. I heard that you made another fake VHS opening!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I'm mad at you for burning the turkey." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I'm mad at you for making a fake VHS opening!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you destroyed GameStop." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you've been deleting other people's comments on YouTube!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have been the worst student in my class!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong, mega, strict and severe lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life! You will also have detention!" Dora: Dylan Priest: "Dora, shut up!" Anthony Abate: Warren Cook: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." Taylor Hayes: Slippy V: Princess Denise: Dylan Priest: Dora's mom: "I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon or you'll be grounded for ultra eternity!" Dora: "Shut up you pieces of crap! I wish you were all freaking dead while you asses were ate to death by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur, Goomba and Ronald McDonald!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you say that to all of us! Now watch shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon right now!" (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Well, looks like I'm stuck wearing diapers and watch I'm forced to watch for the rest of my natural born life! Can my life get any worse than this!" (In the kitchen) Dylan Priest: "I can't believe she burned the turkey for Thanksgiving! She's nothing but a bad YouTuber, aggressive and a troll!" Warren Cook: "I'll say, she has no business on YouTube. Right everyone?" Dora's mom: "Right!" Dylan Priest: "Right!" Princess Denise: "Right!" Slippy V: "Right!" Taylor Hayes: "Right!" Anthony Abate: "Right back at you, Warren!" Mrs. Shaw: "Agreed!" (Dora's mom and the visitors start dancing) Mr. Dike: "Now let's all celebrate! Shall we?" The End.